Fused in Desire
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Sarek and Kirk seem connected in more ways than one after Sarek's heart surgery, to Amanda's chagrin and Spock's confusion.


**Fused in Desire**

Author: T'Riva  
>Pairing: KirkSarek, Amanda, Spock, McCoy  
>Warnings: NC-17, maybe non-con, vaguely domsub.  
>Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Selek for the fabulous beta read.<br>Disclaimer: Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.  
>Summary: Sarek and Kirk seem connected in more ways than one after Sarek's heart surgery.<p>

**Constructive criticism always welcome!**

**Important Note****:** You will need to suspend your disbelief only until the end of the first scene.

It had happened a few days after Ambassador Sarek's heart operation. He was understandably weak and just starting to be able to move slowly about. Kirk didn't know where the bizarre episode came from, and was in no position to talk to anyone about it. What could he say really? That night left him ashamed and terrified…

Spock had been off wrapped up in the end of some new experiment. Kirk had been ready to settle into an evening of reading with a brandy or two, when his door buzzer sounded.

"Come," he said.

The door opened to reveal an exhausted–looking Ambassador Sarek. "I am not disturbing you?" He asked.

Kirk was shocked that the ambassador would come all the way to see him when he should be resting. "Of course not, sir. Come in. Have a seat." He guided Sarek to the closest chair, and watched him lower himself into it a little shakily.

"Are you okay?" Kirk asked.

"I am still not as recovered as I had thought," Sarek said.

Kirk wondered where Amanda was and why and how she had let her husband escape her anxious watch. It was very uncharacteristic of her. In fact, this visit by Sarek made little sense either…

"Some brandy, or tea?" Kirk asked.

Sarek looked up and noticed the brandy already decanted. "Brandy would be appreciated in my state, I believe."

Kirk did a double take. That had sounded like a joke, at least self-deprecating enough to be amusing. He stepped toward the decanter, his back blocking Sarek's view and poured another brandy, then quietly opened a hidden bottle of pills and slipped one in, swirling until it had dissolved in a swirl of bubbles. He turned and handed it to Sarek making sure his expression gave nothing away.

He took a long look at Sarek. He looked troubled. "Can I help with something?" he asked, surprised by how soft his voice had become.

"You have helped me beyond the call of duty already, Captain."

Perhaps this could have all been avoided, Kirk mused, but then the ambassador had dropped into his lap, so to speak, and well, rather tenderized and vulnerable-looking…

"My duty was to transport you to the Babel conference. I believe they mean to deliver you alive, sir." He smiled.

Sarek glanced at him; his eyes glittered. He downed the brandy and looked pensive. "I meant to come here. I had a reason as I made my way..." He stared into the glass as he turned it in his hand. Kirk thought that an odd little gesture for a Vulcan. He worried that he might have seen the remnants of the pill.

Sarek stared into the middle distance as if concentrating on a difficult problem. "I had a reason…"

Kirk stepped close as Sarek's eyes slipped closed and the glass landed with a thud onto the desk. "Sarek?"

He started to pitch toward the desk and Kirk caught him. He lifted him and pulled him over to the bed, remembering suddenly how much more muscle mass a Vulcan had and that it was also denser. He sat the ambassador on the bed with an 'ooomph.'

He called the command to lock his door and took off the Ambassador's sable-colored brocade jacket then laid it aside as he balanced the man's head into his chest. Then he removed his champagne-colored silk shirt to reveal his naked torso. His heart skipped a beat at seeing the expanse of skin and obvious ripple of muscle beneath. He laid the Vulcan back on the bed and removed his shoes and socks.

He took a deep calming breath as he started to unfasten Sarek's pants, taking another as he slipped them down over his hips to reveal no underwear and an impressive cock as well as a gorgeous set of large and weighty balls displayed between beautifully shaped, slightly spread thighs.

He walked around the bed, took the Vulcan's arms, pulled him across and maneuvered him so he lay on his side along the length of the center. He stepped around and admired the ambassador's physique. He had a wider chest than his son's, but an only slightly larger waist, and a well-formed ass.

Kirk heard him stir and quickly collected the padded deutrium cuffs and attached them to the Vulcan's wrists then through the awaiting deutrium slip ring between the pillows behind the headboard. He attached a second pair around the Vulcan's ankles and through the slip ring underneath the footboard.

Kirk stood and watched the ambassador awaken. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at Kirk, who noticed that the father's eyes were much lighter than the son's –almost a mix of green and maple syrup. He smiled at the thought.

Sarek looked confused and flustered at his circumstances. He looked at his state of undress on the bed and started to pull at his hands and feet. He looked surprised. "Captain? What is going on?" His voice was calm but his eyes moved about a little too quickly, giving away his apprehension and discomfort. "Ah,. Kirk. Please release me."

Kirk realized that the ambassador was likely hoping that Kirk was not responsible, but warmed at the ambassador's trust and faith in him. He knew that the drug would have limited his memory of the events hours before, so he wouldn't have remembered he had been with the Captain drinking the spiked brandy. It also would make him incredibly thirsty soon, which would also be to Kirk's advantage.

"Soon, Ambassador."

"Did you do this?" Shock clearly evident in his tone. Kirk was surprised by Sarek's emotional lapse.

"No more questions. I will free you shortly."

Sarek looked confused by the nonanswer that he was used to giving instead. "I do not understand." He sounded almost petulant. He yanked at the cuffs that would not give even under the Vulcan's strength. He was wholly dependent on the captain.

Kirk merely raised his eyebrows at the Vulcan on display, then took off his tunic.

Sarek looked astonished then confused. "Captain." The tone of authority.

"Ambassador." Kirk matched his tone, then smirked. He pulled off his shoes. The ambassador followed the arc of one then the other, followed by the socks, his breathing accelerating.

"Do you think this amusing?" Sarek's eyes darkened.

"A little," Kirk said, then dropped his pants; his obvious erection pressed into his briefs.

Sarek swallowed and blinked at the sight then pulled his eyes from the captain's body. "What do you intend?"

"What do you think?" Kirk volleyed back, his grin widened.

"If you are responsible for removing my clothes and shackled me to this bed, you are guilty of battery and false imprisonment of a Federation representative."

Kirk smiled. "You won't tell anyone."

Sarek's eyebrows rose at that. "You intend to kill me?"

Kirk laughed. "Of course not. I like you."

The expression on Sarek's face was priceless-perplexed, thoroughly confused, but a little softer and definitely less angry. "Have you gone mad?"

Kirk looked thoughtful as he pulled off his briefs, standing completely nude now and noticing Sarek trying to look only at his face, flushing a little. "As far as you know, the only thing I have done is strip in front of you.

"So tell me more." Sarek's voice had softened.

Kirk wondered if the ambassador felt sorry for him-that the captain had finally broken under the strain.

"Let me go now and I will not press charges."

Kirk leaned over him; their penises almost touched. He noticed Sarek try to back away from the uncomfortable closeness of their naked bodies.

"There will be no charges, Ambassador, either way."

Again, Sarek looked confused, surprised and perhaps a little concerned. "Am I correct in assuming you intend a sexual assault upon me?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You said that you…like me," Sarek reminded him.

"I do."

"Do you think this would please me?"

"In a way, yes."

"Do you think that because I would respond that I would want this? You realize that a male, Human or Vulcan, cannot help but respond, no matter if he detests what is being done to him? That it is still sexual assault and undesired?"

Kirk looked a little disconcerted and irritated. He grabbed Sarek's penis feeling Sarek jump at the intimate contact. "You will not negotiate yourself out of this, sir."

"Do not do this, James. Please."

Kirk watched the tiniest play of emotions on Sarek's face. The hurt, the betrayal, the confusion as to motive and reason. He wanted to understand, but he never would. Kirk didn't even understand what was happening. He could only follow the compulsion, and it had grown large and fearsome in his groin. He needed Sarek to tame it, consequences be damned. Impulse control, he remembered, that was what separated the majority of those behind bars from those on the outside. Perhaps he would soon join those on the other side.

"I had thought you an honorable man," Sarek said softly, his eyes bearing into Kirk's.

Kirk leaned over, grabbed one of his socks he had just pulled off and stuffed it deep into Sarek's mouth.

"A silenced diplomat can make little headway, right? So lay back, relax, and enjoy it."

Sarek jerked again at both sets of cuffs. Kirk was glad he had bought them padded. He did not want to have to answer questions about any marks left, nor did he truly want to hurt the ambassador. He just couldn't stop himself. He had never felt such compulsion before, and yet, his mind would not wrap itself around why it was happening. He tried to reason why he was doing this, but the thoughts would just flutter and dissipate each time.

He watched Sarek's eyes on him, trying to decipher the many emotions playing in them. The anger was there, but lessened. He didn't understand what was happening to him, certainly. He wanted to know why Kirk was doing this to him. Kirk wished he could give him a satisfactory answer. Maybe some fuse in his brain had blown. Maybe he had lost his mind. His memories were intact, as was his knowledge, but his personality had suddenly taken a profound detour, and without warning.

He pulled out the last appliance-a short bar with larger cuffs attached at each end. He wrenched Sarek's knees apart and stuffed it between and clamped the larger cuffs just above his knees. He noticed Sarek close his eyes momentarily, his breathing still accelerated. He wondered if Sarek thought this still might not happen.

Kirk looked him in the eye. "I won't hurt you."

Sarek's eyes looked back, softening a little more, perhaps the anger had lessened again, or resignation had finally taken hold. The hurt was still there, and tore at Kirk.

"I'm sorry." Kirk said as he pulled his eyes from Sarek's and kneeled before Sarek's penis. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sarek close his eyes as Kirk lowered his mouth onto the organ. He felt Sarek jerk as first as his tongue touched, then again as his mouth closed around it.

He felt a tremendous sense of completion as he felt the penis harden and grow within his mouth. He watched Sarek's face-the tension told of his fight for control that he would lose eventually. He teased Sarek's balls that twitched and tightened in response. He tickled the head with his tongue and noticed Sarek's jaw tighten. Sarek's penis was fully hard as Kirk continued teasing the tip. He traced his tongue behind the first ridge and felt Sarek stiffen, and saw him turn his head away. He slid his tongue along the back of the second ridge and was rewarded with a soft moan and thrust.

He sat up and leaned toward Sarek, who looked back at him. He reached into his mouth and yanked out the sock and tossed it aside. Kirk knew he would begin to argue again so he thrust his mouth over Sarek's and kissed him hungrily, his tongue tangling with Sarek's as he tried to pull away. He tasted slightly sweet, yet spicy, even after a sock had been stuffed into his mouth. Kirk couldn't help but smile and feel a little guilty at the indignity of being muffled by a sweaty sock. He enjoyed the feel of the Vulcan's full lips and warm mouth, the slick feel of his perfect, even teeth. He knew that Sarek would be too dignified to bite him.

He slipped back to the beautiful, erect penis, bouncing with Kirk's movement across the bed.

"How can you do this to the father of your friend?" Sarek asked.

Kirk stopped momentarily and glared. "Don't even go there, or I will hurt you." He damned himself immediately-Sarek hit a nerve and now had a weapon. He didn't think he could really injure Sarek, but he could bluff with it.

"How can you look my son in the face if you go through with all you plan?"

Kirk realized that Sarek likely knew more was to come. He drove his mouth down the shaft harder and more quickly. He heard Sarek moan again and instinctively thrust into Kirk's mouth twice before he controlled it. But Kirk could see his breathing had accelerated again and a pale green flush had erupted over his entire body. He slipped his fingers about Sarek's balls and fondled their tightening weight as he continued driving his mouth over the engorged penis.

Sarek's entire body grew stiff and shivered and Kirk thought him close to climax, but then he calmed enough not to. It happened again, and Kirk realized Sarek was just controlling enough so he didn't climax. He needed to catch him off guard when he came close again. He reached a finger up to the gland that self-lubricated the Vulcan penis and pressed to expel a small amount. Sarek gasped at the manipulation of such a sensitive spot.

Kirk snuck the lubricated finger through Sarek's legs and fondled his balls again with all but the lubricated finger. He slid his tongue around Sarek's second ridge again feeling his shudder each time. The third round brought back his body's stiffening. He was close again. He drove his mouth hard twice more, and before Sarek applied his control once again, he thrust his lubricated finger into his sphincter.

He heard Sarek gasp and then cry out. His whole body shuddered as he cried out even louder, his legs shook hard as Kirk felt Sarek's penis pump his sweet tasting cum into Kirk's mouth as his neck and back arched and his head thrashed. Kirk felt his victory harden his own cock readying for his reward.

Kirk shifted so that he spooned Sarek's backside. He slipped his hands over the smooth, muscled buttocks.

"Please, James, do not do this…" His tone surprised Kirk. It was almost pleading, bereft of the arrogance and confidence he always heard from the ambassador.

He stroked Sarek's penis again and it stiffened quickly and started lubricating. He wiped off most of the lubrication with his fingers and reached down again between the buttocks and teased him about the entrance. He heard Sarek gasp and shiver and wondered if it was from excitement or disgust. But his compulsion told him to complete the act; that time was running short.

He slipped in one finger again and pumped it until the entrance relaxed enough for two. He was relieved that Sarek could not seem to control his sexual excitement, likely be a product of nature helping to ensure progeny, at least with an impregnable female. With a race that had come so close to killing itself off and still had difficulty keeping up what remained of the population, it was likely a survival mechanism.

He pumped in three fingers and felt Sarek buck back and moan. An instinctive response, Kirk decided. He slipped his fingers out and centered his penis. Taking a deep breath so he wouldn't come too quickly, he slid himself into the hot, tight cavity. As he expected, the ambassador's back entrance had been virginal.

Kirk began to move within the Vulcan, and felt him squirm with frustration and ecstasy at the same time. He felt his own control slipping and began to thrust quickly as he himself moaned at the incredible excitement of having this reserved and dignified man, and then accelerating toward climax as he heard Sarek moaning again and thrusting back. Kirk didn't last long and felt himself overwhelmed with the heady feeling of his orgasm as he felt his penis pump its release into Sarek.

With his last thrust, he felt Sarek stiffen and shiver then groan as he was pumped by Kirk's hand and climaxed. As they both recovered, Kirk took note of the time and quickly retrieved a small glass of water and slipped another pill in and swirled. He knew Sarek would be desperately thirsty, and just hoped he would cooperate and drink the offered water. Sarek looked at the glass suspiciously.

"Drink this and I will let you go."

Sarek drank as Kirk tilted the glass, and Kirk breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly retrieved some damp and dry towels, released Sarek as his head drooped and quickly cleaned him and dried any remaining moisture. He slipped Sarek's clothes back on and carried him back to the desk.

Sarek awakened, looking confused again.

Kirk stepped up. "Sir, perhaps you should go rest."

He looked up at Kirk, seeming to take in the circumstances and flushing slightly. "Forgive me, I seem quite at a loss to understand…"

"Don't worry about it, sir. Would you like some help back?"

"No," Sarek said a little too quickly, and stood a little less wobbly than when he came in. "I can manage. It is not far." He seemed a bit befuddled still, but too focused on getting out of what must be an uncomfortable predicament, perhaps too embarrassed to let Kirk know of his memory lapse.

As Sarek stepped out and the door swooshed closed, Kirk flopped onto his bed, smiling at sarek's scent still on the bed, and passed out almost immediately.

~ooOoo~

It had seemed almost immediately after when the buzzer sounded. Kirk bolted out of bed at the sound of it. He rubbed his eyes and shivered. That had been a horrific dream. He couldn't even imagine why such a violent, sexual dream would have visited him. And Sarek! Of all people. The least available being on the ship. To top it off, Kirk didn't even see men that way, at least as far as he knew. He reached down into his pants and groaned at the ample wet stickiness. He grabbed at his robe and wiped the evidence of the intense erotic dream from his hands. The door sounded again. "Come," as he shook his head.

Spock walked in and looked a little taken aback. "Are you well, sir?"

Kirk noticed he had trouble meeting the son's eyes after the dream about the father and all that he had done to him. "I must have been more tired than I thought. I just lay down for a minute but…."

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes, sir."

Kirk groaned inwardly. "Just let me clean up." Sarek would be there, as well as Amanda, and McCoy who seemed to see into everyone's soul at the worst times. He couldn't help but blush at that.

They were arranged around an oval table in the conference room as the chef and his assistants brought in the varied, sumptuous dishes. Kirk met Sarek's eyes as they greeted each other. He thought Sarek's eyes looked rather remote and he turned from Kirk a little too quickly. He looked almost as uncomfortable as Kirk felt and he wondered if somehow he knew. But how could that be? Oh, God!

They had started to discuss the usual politics and Kirk noticed with relief that Sarek was focused on the discussion, almost purposefully, and on his wife in between his remarks and his listening.

Spock brought up a startling revelation.

"Doctor, have you made any significant changes in your pain medications. It seems to have caused a distressing sleep anomaly for the captain."

McCoy perked up at this, and he looked very curious.

"Really Spock, it's not important." Kirk tried to head off what could be a very embarrassing anecdote, but it was useless. "Just a strange dream is all."

Amanda's head snapped up at this. "Sarek had the strangest dream, too. I had to rouse him just before dinner."

Kirk saw Sarek jerk and blush at that. "Amanda, let us not…"

"My husband, if this relates to your health, I will not leave it within your purview to inform the doctor." She said it coolly and with a smile, but the effect of it on the man would've been the same as if she'd slapped him.

Sarek stared at her, the shock almost gone as quickly as it had come. The rest of the table looked at their plates, a few sympathetic glances were sent Sarek's way from Uhura, Sulu and Scotty.

McCoy's eyebrow shot up. "Dreams at the same time? The coincidence is curious."

Amanda cocked an eyebrow at her husband. "He would not tell me about it."

"It was irrelevant," Sarek said, quietly.

Kirk started to feel uncomfortable with the similarities.

Spock looked up at that. "There is the Vulcan experience of _Sholorin_ that might explain it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk saw Sarek start at that and look distinctly uncomfortable. His eyes honed in on Spock almost threateningly. "Spock, perhaps this is not the time to be discussing…"

But Spock was caught up in his explanation. "Two that have shared experiences and have been recently close either emotionally or proximally, can share a dream between them, a sort of fusion between them, as if it were co-directed, as it were.

Sarek focused on his food, but seemed to be rearranging it instead of eating.

"An interesting supposition, but with minimal evidence," Sarek said. "Surely there are more interesting topics we could explore.

"I agree," Kirk said, perhaps a little too quickly, as he noticed McCoy's big smile.

"That's okay, Jim. You always tell me your dreams anyway." Kirk saw McCoy look over at Sarek as he said it.

Sarek looked a bit disconcerted and stiff, likely, providing a clue McCoy sought, Kirk realized.

"Not all of my dreams, Doctor." Kirk said, his tone cool, implying that he would not tell this one.

Kirk noticed Sarek relax slightly at that and realized that Spock's strange supposition could likely be true. The thought of it, and its ramifications shocked him. He felt his face heat.

"But I find it fascinating," Amanda announced. "Especially since neither will discuss the subject matter of said dreams." She stared at her husband, who stared back stone-faced.

"Please, Amanda…" he said so quietly that only Kirk heard.

She looked surprised at his almost beseeching tone, and perhaps what was passing through their bond that moment he took her hand.

But Spock continued full tilt. "These shared dreams tend to be factually significantly sounder than the dreams of one, since they are manufactured by the two into a compromise of shared data, focus and interest."

"It is two Vulcan partners, Spock, that much of the research is based on," Sarek added, tightly.

"Father, recent research has shown that it only requires one Vulcan and a willing partner who shares the same views of the subject matter."

Kirk almost choked on his wine, and now everyone stared at Kirk and then Sarek. Amanda looked as if she'd figured it out and grinned at Kirk as she dropped her hand to Sarek's lap. He jerked and flushed slightly, and Kirk was sure where her hand had landed. She knew it had been sexual, likely shared between her husband and the captain, and she seemed amused, even pleased! Kirk had to think to swallow, his mind swimming with the thought of it.

Luckily, other topics cropped up, and the shared dreams were laid to rest, by most at least.

~ooOoo~

Kirk's door buzzed, and assuming it was McCoy to harass him about the dream, he simply yelled, "Come in," though he only stood in a towel.

Sarek walked in, looking uncomfortable. He looked away from Kirk's lack of clothes.

Kirk blushed. "Sorry, I thought you were McCoy."

He noticed then the sable brocade jacket and realized he knew precisely how to take it off, and that Sarek likely wore it as clarification-a sort of admission.

"So, it was a shared dream," Kirk said, a little breathless with shock.

"Yes," Sarek said. "I must apologize."

Kirk smiled even as he blushed. "From what I understand it was both our doing."

"Surely you found it distasteful. I sensed that at dinner."

Realization dawned. "You sensed my response to what appeared non-consensual, of what I thought I had done to you, sir." He laughed at that. "I do not find it distasteful, knowing what I know now." He stifled his smirk.

Sarek looked surprised. "There are things we keep to ourselves that should not be made public."

Kirk looked hard at Sarek. "Maybe. Maybe not." He remembered Amanda's reaction. She didn't seem bothered in the least by what was possibly the "shared interest" between them. He realized he wished to see Sarek naked now, in real time. Kirk felt an erection begin at the possibility.

Sarek's eyebrows rose at that.

"I mean, generally." Kirk said to clarify. "If you weren't married, and your son wasn't next door…" The possibilities began to unfold in Kirk's mind.

Sarek's eyebrows rose higher.

"We're each obviously attracted to the other, and since the data is supposedly accurate due to our co-directing-we've seen each other naked."

Sarek looked away. He seemed to flush slightly.

Kirk stepped closer in his towel, curious if he could get any reaction in real time. "But Amanda…"

"Is actually quite open-minded," Sarek said. "She said she would be happy to 'get an eye or earful', as she put it. She realized my dream was sexual by my shielding it and by my behavior, and I confirmed that fact for her, though not the particulars."

Kirk felt himself harden and smiled. He took a step closer, so that it was almost too close for even himself. He could feel Sarek's hot breath on his face. "You came only to apologize." He let the smirk play upon his lips.

"And to offer to remove such a memory…"

Kirk laughed. "Not in a million years. Especially since it was co-directed and reasonably accurate about so many things. Vulcans are said to be insatiably curious. Aren't you?" He pulled his towel away, revealing his semi-erection. "Aren't you curious about how accurate it was?"

Sarek cleared his throat, trying not to stare at Kirk's nakedness. "As you said, my son is next door." His voice had deepened. He was having a difficult time not looking at Kirk's body displayed so closely.

"So would you repeat the dream in reality-out of curiosity-if your son wasn't close by, knowing your wife would enjoy hearing about it, or watching it?" He could see that Sarek's breathing had accelerated, wondered if it were from excitement or anxiety due to discomfort.

"I am not as open-minded as my wife," he said brusquely.

"Oh," Kirk said and stepped back.

"But I would do almost anything to please her," he added.

"Oh," Kirk said and stepped forward against the ambassador. He was surprised to find him hardening against his own erection. "Would you mind if your wife watched, Ambassador?" _Talk about a fantasy, ready-made…_

"Knowing she would enjoy it, it would be worth the initial discomfort."

Kirk wondered if Sarek was referring to the emotional or physical discomfort since he was likely a virgin in that way, but realized he had no way to clarify without embarrassing Sarek. He noticed that Sarek had allowed his gaze to drop to Kirk's erection so Kirk took advantage and reached up to trace those full lips with his finger.

Sarek closed his eyes and allowed it. Kirk watch his adam's apple bob.

Kirk moved to kiss those lips and Sarek first put his hand on Kirk's shoulder as if to stop him, then dropped it. Kirk leaned in, smelling that déjà-vu smell of spice and felt his erection grow as he pressed into those soft, full lips, felt them part, then felt Sarek's tongue join his own in its quest. Kirk slid his hand over Sarek's chest, down to his abdomen to his groin, feeling the erection pressing back. Sarek moaned into his mouth and pulled him close. The door buzzed again and they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Spock has a Science Department meeting tomorrow from 5-7pm. Shall we meet in one of the private observation rooms?"

"Yes," Sarek said.

Kirk wrapped his towel tightly and Sarek took a few deep breaths and seemed to have taken care of most of his erection so it wasn't very noticeable and straightened his tunic. Each stepped back from the other.

"Come," Kirk answered.

In walked Spock, who frowned at his father already leaving. They nodded at each other in passing.

"What was my father doing here?" Spock eyed Kirk quizzically.

Kirk had to wonder if Spock was suspicious after all of the seeming collusion attempting to divert the shared dream discussion.

"Just a scheduling issue…" He made it sound as casual as he could.

Spock stared at him a moment, then decided not to pursue it, thankfully. Whether it was because Spock believed him or because he didn't, Kirk really didn't want to know. He was grateful the son chose ignorance, perhaps only by intuition or instinct, There were some things a son just would rather not know about his father, especially Spock about Sarek.

Kirk smiled at the son's obliviousness when it came to his father, and let his mind drift to his 'date' the next day, imagining all he might introduce the ambassador to, and that Amanda might enjoy watching…

The End


End file.
